


Your First Time

by imaginaryinspiration



Series: Buttercups Forgotten [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Chara growing up in Asriel's care, Chara is Asriel's adoptive child not his sibling, Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming, I love these two beans, Parent-Child Relationship, Toriel and Asgore as grandparents, if you want to put a smile on your face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: As a sequel to the "For Sale: Baby Shoes. Never Worn", Asriel raises Chara and they are the cutest human child the Underground has ever seen.The only one actually.Fluff and happiness, heartwarming and soft, this story is the way to go if you want to smile and feel warm and fuzzy inside.





	Your First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dream1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream1990/gifts).



> So I was never going to write a sequel, but then one user really wanted me to, so here this is. Enjoy!

A small keen was barely heard. Asriel perked his ears. Who was that? As he moved closer to the sound, the distant sunlight illuminated something green. Was that a human? Asriel had never seen one before. The child couldn’t have been more than 2 years old; they were so small. Asriel gently picked them up, cradling them to his chest as he made the long trek back to New Home and the castle.

  


The child started to cry and Asriel didn’t know how to comfort them. “Hey, it’s okay, it's alright.”

 

The crying suddenly turned into laughing the moment the child touched his ear. They were so cute, Asriel thought, and they looked so happy.

 

“I’m going to call you Chara.” He’d learned from a book that fell into the dump that Chara meant happy in a language called… Greek, whatever that was. Chara looked very seriously at him. He knew it was the right name for them.

  


As Asriel walked through the Underground, he was greeted by many monsters. Chara seemed amused by all of them. When he got to New Home his parents were putting on a yard sale. He put Chara on the ground and led them by the hand while he walked around to browse. Something yellow caught Asriel’s eye. Little shoes! …Were those his?

  


He brought the shoes up to Toriel and Asgore. When they asked why he was buying them, he showed them the new passenger he had acquired back in the Ruins.

  


“What is their name?”

“Chara.”

“Well, Chara, you are the future of humans and monsters.”

  


Asriel took the child back to his home. He quickly had a room installed for Chara right next to his own. He then gave them a locket to wear around their neck. “Forever and Always”, it said. Asriel gave Chara many stuffed animals and painted their room with little yellow flowers. He took them on walks, and they wore those yellow shoes every day. Chara restored hope to the Underground.

  


Once, when Chara had started to speak a little, Asriel was walking with them through the echo flowers. “Flowey!” said Chara in their childish voice as they pointed to the flowers. “Yes Chara, those are echo flowers! They say what you say! Listen!”

  


Asriel whispered “I love Chara” into the flower and held the toddler up to it. “I love Chara,” it whispered back.

  


“Whoa! Dazzy loves Chara!” Dazzy was what Chara called Asriel. He had told them— it was a mix of Daddy and Azzy. “Dazzy loves Chara!” The echo flower repeated back. Chara’s infectious giggle made Asriel laugh too. “Yes, Chara, Dazzy loves you.”

  


Another time, they were taking a walk through Snowdin. Chara had grown out of their shoes— Asriel’s old ones— into new ones, for they were no longer a toddler. “Dazzy, it’s a snowman! Can I play with the snowman?”

  


At Asriel’s permission, Chara ran over to the snowman who wanted to travel the world. They played with him and took a piece of him to take back home. Asriel was watching them happily when he was surprised by a snowball to the face. “Got you, Dazzy! Got you!”

  


And so Asriel picked up a snowball and threw it at Chara. Soon joined the other young children of Snowdin until everyone was tired out and shivering but happy. Asriel rushed his four-year-old home and made them hot chocolate and pie with his mom’s recipe. He joined Chara by the fire and they fell asleep in his lap.

  


Asriel was dropping off Chara at his parents’ house so that they could spend time with their grandparents. “Grandma! Grandpa! Hi!”

  


“Hello, my child! It is so good to see you again!”

  


“Howdy, Chara!”

  


Asriel trusted his parents fully with his young child. And so, after assuring them to get Chara to bed at a reasonable time, he left and planned to return the next morning. Toriel (of course) gave Chara some pie,  and Asgore gave them tea. Asgore spent time in the garden with Chara. The five-year-old was very skilled at it, and they loved it.

  


“What type of flowers should we plant here, young one? We’ve already planted quite a lot of yellow flowers. I know that yellow is your favorite color,” he said with a jolly laugh, “but here we could plant blue or pink ones. Which would you prefer?”

  


“I want blue, Grandpa Asgore!”

  


And so Toriel was washing the dirt out of Chara’s fingernails while she prepared to knit with them. “Chara, would you like to learn how to knit?”

  


“What’s knitting, Grandma Toriel?”

  


“It’s how you make scarves and sweaters! That’s how or make the sweater you are wearing right now!”

  


When Chara agreed, they chose immediately to knit with the green yarn. it was a slow time learning, and all of their stitches were loose, but it was still very fun for them. Toriel read them snail facts as they knit until it was time for dinner. By the end of it, Chara had a loose scarf, but they were so proud because they had done it themself.

  


When Asriel came the next day, the first thing Chara showed him was their new scarf. “Dazzy, look, I knitted a scarf!”

  


“Good job, Chara!”

  


Toriel and Asgore looked on Chara with pure adoration.

  


When Chara turned 7, they were walking through Hotland with Asriel. For their birthday, they wanted to go to the spider bake sale and so Asriel was taking them there. Every monster along the way greeted the Prince of the Underground and the human child. 

  


Asriel and Chara were walking through the part of Hotland with a lot of twists and turns when Chara suddenly disappeared. Asriel was worried that they had taken a wrong turn. He spun in a full circle, trying to spot them. They’d vanished!

  


“Chara?”

  


“Dazzy, I’m right here!”

  


Chara had been right behind him the whole time. They’d moved when he had, and so when he turned they turned as well, staying behind him at all times! He hugged them and laughed and then the rest of the way to the spider bake sale they rode on his shoulders and played with his ears and horns.

  


When they got to the bake sale, they got a free treat with a candle in it for Chara’s birthday. A chorus of spiders sand along with Asriel to a birthday song. Chara blew out their candle, wishing for their happy life to never change.

  


But when Chara was 8, they were greatly burdened with a question that kept coming into their head until they finally got the nerve up to ask Asriel. “Dazzy, I was wondering… am I a boy or a girl?”

  


Asriel knew the question would come someday.

  


“Well, which one do you want to be?”

  


“I don’t know… I don’t really feel like either…”

  


“That’s perfect, Chara. You don’t need to be a boy or a girl. Is Sharon a boy or a girl?”

  


Sharon was one of Chara’s friends from Snowdin. “No, I guess not.”

  


“Exactly, Chara, never forget, you are perfect just the way you are and you don’t need to change anything about you for anyone. The best thing to be is yourself.”

  


Chara was cheered up greatly, that big and scary question now answered.

  


“Okay, Dazzy!”

  


When Chara was 9, they came home from school crying. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

  


“Dazzy, we were playing tag in Waterfall and I slipped and fell on a crystal!”

  


Their leg injury was nasty, torn up by shards of broken crystal. They were a few little pieces of glowing blue rock in their leg. “Hey, hey, Chara, it’s alright, you’re okay, how about I heal up that leg, alright?”

  


Chara just tearily nodded. Asriel healed them up and gave them some spider cider while they leaned together on the couch. The child still needed comfort and Asriel was more than willing to give it. 

  


Before he knew it, sweet little Chara had turned into moody teenager Chara. The day they turned 13, they stopped wearing stripes and instead wore a black sweater with a skull on it, which made the royal scientist laugh. They gathered music from the dump that came from the surface and played it loud in their room.

  


Everything Asriel did to try to reach them was met with a groan and an eye roll. They mumbled because they couldn’t be bothered to put effort into talking with their “overbearing parent,” and they grew distant. Asriel knew he would just have to wait it out, and they would mature out of this phase eventually.

 

“Dazzy” was gone, replaced with Daz or Az. Chara kept their room dark except for some glowing crystals from Waterfall as their light source. It gave off an eerie feeling that Asriel did not particularly enjoy. Their stuffed animals and toys went away in a box, trash from the dump that Chara thought looked cool taking their place.

  


Bratty Chara spent all their time with their friends in the CORE, or in the darkest places of Waterfall. Asriel never really saw Chara anymore. He missed them.

  


But, after a few years, Chara grew out of their phase, just like Asriel has thought. They were more mature now, and they appreciated Asriel greatly. It was at this time, when Chara was 16, that Toriel and Asgore fell down. Dust.

  


Asriel was to become king of the Underground.

  


The ceremony was tearful and bittersweet; everyone wept as they spread the royal dust on something the King and Queen loved. It was spread on many things: the flowers in his garden, her knitting needles, his #1 Dad sweater made by Asriel, the Nose Nuzzle Trophy she loved and laughed at.

  


And then was the coronation. Asriel was made King of the Underground, which made Chara the heir. The new royal family moved into the castle, and the hope that was lost when the rulers died was restored to the Underground.

  


Asriel was a fair and just ruler, kind and concerned with his subjects. Chara paid attention to their father, watching and learning because one day they were to be the ruler of their home. 

  


Chara learned many things from Asriel as they grew into an adult.

  


Chara was 20 now. They were no longer the infant Asriel had first found; they were the mature, kind-hearted adult Asriel had raised.

  


Father and child were sitting, watching the faux stars in Waterfall.

  


“So… don’t you have any wishes to make?”

  


“Hmm, just one, but… it’s kind of stupid.”

  


“Don’t say that. Come on, I promise I won’t laugh.”

  


“If I say my wish, you promise you won’t laugh at me?”

  


“Of course I won’t laugh!”

  


“Someday, I’d like to climb this mountain we’re all buried under, standing under the sky, looking at the world all around… that’s my wish.”

  


Laughter.

  


“Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!”

  


“Sorry, it’s just funny… that’s my wish too."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read a fic with Toriel and Asgore as grandparents and I really like this idea so I incorporated that into this story. I mean, how could I not?


End file.
